The Loud House SHORTS! 0005 Lincoln plays Forza Horizon 3
by Bumblebee993
Summary: Lincoln invites his friends to play Forza Horizon 3. Little does he know that one of them will make him angry….. LOTS OF SWEARING. I WARNED YOU


(It starts with Lincoln watching TV)

Lincoln: *groans* there's nothing to watch here…

(Suddenly his father, Lynn Sr., just come back home and he rings the bell)

(Lincoln opens the door)

Lincoln: Hi dad.

Lynn Sr.: How's my sport doing?

Lincoln: Fine…. So where have you been, dad?

Lynn Sr.: I just went to the video game store just to buy you this.

(Lynn Sr. showed what he brought for Lincoln, Forza Horizon 3)

Lincoln: Whoa! You brought this for me?

Lynn Sr.: Of course son, I do.

Lincoln: Thank you Dad!

Lynn Sr.: Anytime son, because you have good grades.

Rita: (Off-screen) Sweetheart! I need you now

Lynn Sr.: Coming honey! (to Lincoln) Well, better help your mother now…

(Lincoln then calls Clyde to join him playing Forza Horizon 3)

 **MEANWHILE**

(Around Butterfly Castle, Mewni, Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly were playing Forza Horizon 3 too)

Marco: I'm going to get you Star!

Star: Not when I'm in my 918 Spyder!

(As the two were playing, their cars (in-game) were being overtaken by 2 GT-Rs)

Star: Umm…. Marco, who's that LincPlayer2005? And OneEyedGuy?

Marco: Oh that's Lincoln and Clyde.

Star: And they kinda have an event too

Marco: Hmm… Let's join them

(It cuts back to Lincoln and Clyde and Clyde noticed that two other players joined their session)

Clyde: Hey Lincoln, who's that QueenofHappiness468 and ThatKungFuDude786?

Lincoln: Maybe that's Star and Marco.

Clyde: Oh, so they joined our session?

Lincoln: Yep.

 **MEANWHILE**

(Around Elmore neighbourhood, where the Wattersons live, Gumball is setting up his XBOX ONE to play Forza Horizon 3 along with his brother, Darwin)

Gumball: Time to play Forza Horizon 3 baby!

Nicole: (Off-screen) Gumball! Indoor voice please!

Gumball: Ok mom…

Darwin: So ready to play? Gumball?

Gumball: Yeah.

(And you know what happens next, Gumball, Darwin and that Angry German Kid joined Lincoln and Clyde's session and they decided to have a race)

AGK: PREPARE TO LOSE, A**HOLES!

Lincoln: Jeez, talk about language.

 _Here's how it goes:_

 _1_ _st_ _– LincPlayer2005 (Lincoln)_ – NISSAN GT-R

 _2_ _nd_ _\- OneEyedGuy (Clyde)_ – NISSAN GT-R

 _3_ _rd_ _\- QueenofHappiness468 (Star)_ – Porsche 918 SPyder

AGK: QueenofHappiness? More like QUEENOFB***HES!

Star: Queen of what now?

 _4_ _th_ _\- ThatKungFuDude786 (Marco)_ \- LaFerrari

 _5_ _th_ _– ThatCatGamer (Gumball)_ – McLaren 570s

 _6_ _th_ _– ThatFishGamer (Darwin)_ – Aston Martin Vantage

 _7_ _th_ _\- ThatGermanProGamer999 (Angry German Kid or AGK)_ – Porsche 911 GT3 RS

(3…2…1…GO!)

AGK: PREPARE TO LOSE, S**TCOLN!

Lincoln: (Offended) you call me what?!

(As they play some played dirty like AGK bumping Darwin's rear bumper)

AGK: *singing* MOVE B***H GET OUT OF MY WAY! (x3)

Darwin: Whoa, Language bro….

AGK: I DON'T F***ING CARE, STINKY FISH-A**

Darwin: *pissed* So that's how you wanna play, huh?

(As AGK's car overtakes Darwin's car, Darwin did a PIT maneuver to AGK)

AGK: *rage* NEIN! HOW DARE YOU DID THAT THING TO ME?! I'LL GET NEXT TIME YOU G*****N FISH!

Darwin: *scoffs* Big baby…

Gumball: *laughs* Good one, buddy

(Gumball and Darwin Hi-Five)

MEANWHILE

Clyde: I'm going to get ya, buddy!

Lincoln: *giggles* Yeah, but we're the same car, Clyde.

Marco: Guess who's at your butts?

Lincoln: *cheerful tone* Oh no you don't.

(Lincoln then blocks Marco's way to overtaking him.)

Lincoln: *laughs* Take that.

Marco: *laughs* Oh yeah?

Star: *cheerful tone* I'm going to get you!

Clyde: *cheerful tone* Oh no you don't

(As Lincoln, Marco, Clyde, and Star were having fun, it was ruined by AGK ramming onto them)

AGK: EAT MY DUST, F***ERS!

 _1_ _st_ _– ThatGermanProGamer999_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- LincPlayer2005_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- OneEyedGuy_

 _4_ _th_ _\- 8 ThatKungFuDude786_

 _5_ _th_ _– QueenofHappiness46_

 _6_ _th_ _– ThatCatGamer_

 _7_ _th_ _\- ThatFishGamer_

Lincoln: *groans* what's up with that retarded kid anyways?

Bumblebee993 (Me): Heh, all he wanted is to win because he thinks he's a pro.

Lincoln: Yeah bee, he's not a pro anyways…

AGK: NOPE, I'M THE PRO AND YOU'RE THE NOOB, S***COLN!

Lincoln: Can you stop calling me that?

AGK: S***COLN!

Lincoln: I told you to-

AGK: S***COLN! (x9000+)

(This made Lincoln angry as his face turns red)

Lincoln: *growls* THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!

(His GT-R goes for a shortcut)

Lincoln: *Angry tone* He's soooooooooo dead to me!

(After that shortcut he overtakes AGK and it was near by the checkpoint)

Lincoln: Take that you retard!

 _1_ _st_ _– LincPlayer2005_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- ThatGermanProGamer999_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- QueenofHappiness468_

 _4_ _th_ _\- OneEyedGuy_

 _5_ _th_ _– ThatKungFuDude786_

 _6_ _th_ _– ThatFishGamer_

 _7_ _th_ _\- ThatCatGamer_

AGK: *in his mind* _Better annoy him so I can get my current position_

AGK: *singing* I'm in second! (x4) S***coln smells!

Lincoln: Annoy me all you want because I'M way better than you, you little keyboard smashing freak!

AGK: JUST FACE IT YOU NOOB, YOU WILL LOSE THIS RACE!

Lincoln: Oh yeah?!

AGK: YEAH! You're only a noob in Horizon 3!

Lincoln: You're the noob here! I've been playing the other two games, dirtbag!

Clyde: Umm… Lincoln, I think that's enough already.

Lincoln: Oh, I'm not finished yet, Clyde…

AGK: I don't know dude, but that sounded like you're angry to me.

Lincoln: Because you're a total pro in distracting my focus!

AGK: Ok, S***coln, just say I'm the best in Horizon 3 and I'll shut up

Lincoln: Oh really? Do you have any evidence against me? Huh?

AGK: Ok then, *chants* S***coln smells! (x13)

(AGK overtaked Lincoln)

 _1_ _st_ _–ThatGermanProGamer999_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- LincPlayer2005_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- QueenofHappiness468_

 _4_ _th_ _\- OneEyedGuy_

 _5_ _th_ _– ThatKungFuDude786_

 _6_ _th_ _– ThatFishGamer_

 _7_ _th_ _\- ThatCatGamer_

(Lincoln's face is rage red again)

Lincoln: *growls* THAT'S IT YOU CLODDANG RETARD, I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU RETARDED KID! TAKE THIS, YOU RETARD!

(Lincoln bumps AGK)

 _1st – QueenofHappiness468_

 _2nd - LincPlayer2005_

 _3rd - ThatGermanProGamer999_

 _4th - OneEyedGuy_

 _5th – ThatKungFuDude786_

 _6th – ThatFishGamer_

 _7th - ThatCatGamer_

AGK: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, NOOB PLAYER!

Star: Jeez, talk about retards playing this game….

Lincoln: Tell me about it….

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Lincoln: Hey Star, I'm coming for you!

Star: Oh noooo, you ain't gonna get me because I'm on a 918 Spyder!

Lincoln: Oh yeah, right….

AGK: Guess who's back? (x2) Guess who's- (crashes) S**T! I F***ING CRASHED! DARN IT! I'M BLAMING IT TO S***COLN!

Lincoln: It's not my fault that you crashed.

Clyde: WHOA! LINCOLN! CHECK THIS OUT!

(Clyde's car drifted past Lincoln's car)

 _1_ _st_ _– QueenofHappiness468_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- OneEyedGuy_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- LincPlayer2005_

 _4_ _th_ _\- ThatGermanProGamer999_

 _5_ _th_ _– ThatKungFuDude786_

 _6_ _th_ _– ThatFishGamer_

 _7_ _th_ _\- ThatCatGamer_

Lincoln: Good overtake there, buddy.

Clyde: Heh, I mastered it anyways…

Lincoln: You did?

Clyde: Yup.

 **FEW HOURS LATER AGAIN….**

AGK: GUESS WHO'S AT YOUR BACK, S***COLN!

Lincoln: Oh, it's you agai-

AGK: NEIIIIIN! I F***ING CRASHED AGAIN!

(Rage mode moment)

AGK: I'll be back again, noob!

Lori: Jeez, he's literally one cry baby there….

Lincoln: At least you understand me, Lori…

* _500 meters left_ *

Lincoln: Sweet! Only 500 meters left!

(Screaming)

AGK: I'm really tired of crashing again and again AND AGAIN!

Lincoln: Then use tutorial you noob!

AGK: YOU'RE THE NOOB, NOT ME G*****N IT!  
Lincoln: Look who's butthurt already

(Star finishes 1st place)

Star: YEAH BOIIIIII!  
(Clyde finishes 2nd place by drifting)

Clyde: Can't touch this!

(Lincoln finishes 3rd place)

Lincoln: Oh YEAH! 3rd place baby!

(AGK finishes 4th place)  
AGK: NEIIIIIN! I FINISHED 4th PLACE THAT NOOB SHOULD HAVE BEEN 4th G*****N IT!  
(Gumball finishes 5th while Darwin finished 6th)

Gumball: Well at least I tried

Dawin: Me too.

(Marco finished 7th)

Marco: At least I had fun and Star congrats

(Star hugs Marco)

Star: Thanks Marco!

(Marco hugs Star back)

Marco: Anytime.

Back at the Loud House

Lincoln: So how are we going to end this fanfic?

(Freddy appears)

Freddy Fazbear: Well I think someone will come out and kick our butts

Lincoln: I wonder why?

(Know why? Because Lori and Luna watches 'that' My Life As A Teenage Robot video that someone sent)

Bumblebee993: Really?!

(XJ-9 aka Jenny jumps out of nowhere with a gigantic axe to kick their butts)

Lincoln, Clyde, Lori, Luna, Bumblebee993: AHHHHHHHHH!

Freddy Fazbear: *FNaF 1 scream*

(As the Jenny's about to kick their butts it was being cut by a 18 second video called "Viewer Mail Time")

Pig: (To the viewers) hey, folks, Viewer Mail time again. Oh, here's one from Jack, age 13. (Clears throat) 'Dear, Pig, aren't you interrupting the story at the most suspenseful part?' Well, the answer is yes, Jack. Yes, I am. Keep those cards and letters coming!

(The video ends)

(It cuts to Bumblebee993's head on the floor)

Bumblebee993: I need a vacation.

* * *

 **THE END!**


End file.
